Alperon, the Corrupted
This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Alperon. Alperon, the Corrupted can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Alperon , which comes from Gifts, and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic information = Updated 2019-07. Alperon, the Corrupted has 1,010,000,000 health. Use this text string to post damage needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 6.9M, 2 epic 15.2M, Legendary 21.4M Participants: Up to 170 people total, with the following distribution: *75 people levels 150+ *35 people levels 100-149 *30 people levels 50-99 *30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = Target Areas Alperon has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance : * Head (415,000,000) - Dispatch to defeat Alperon. * Soulheart (415,000,000) - Dispatch to defeat Alperon. * Arm (90,000,000) - Dispatch to enable Fire Weakness on the Head. Reduces damage to Head by a maximum of 27% while alive. * Soulshield (90,000,000) - Dispatch to enable Fire Weakness on the Soulheart. Reduces damage to Soulheart by a maximum of 27% while alive. * Demonic Cultist (1,500,000) - Demonic Cultists are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Alperon and have <15 Water Resistance (the closer you are to 15, the less chances to be ambushed). Only that specific player is able to attack the Demonic Cultist, and the player is marked with a spiral symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Reduces damage to all parts by a maximum of 20% with full life. When a Demonic Cultist is defeated, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Water Protection. Piercing/Resistance Alperon, the Corrupted has Piercing and Water Resistances, and Fire Weakness. * Head: +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +10 Water Resistance (Max block 5%?), -10 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Arm is defeated) * Soulheart: +18 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 18%), +10 Water Resistance (Max block 5%?), -10 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Soulshield is defeated) * Arm: +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +15 Water Resistance (Max block 5%?) * Soulshield: +18 Piercing Resistance (Max block 18%), +15 Water Resistance (Max block 5%?) 'Divine Armor' All parts of Alperon have Divine Armor. This armor requires 670 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.045% for each point of Divine Power you have. Siege Weapons 'Lore' Rewards while fighting Alperon, the Corrupted 108 Damage Essence Rewards after slaying Alperon, the Corrupted Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 6,820,000 (starts at 5,100,000), 2 - 15,150,000 (starts at 10,010,000) *' ': 1 - 21,340,000 (starts at 8,830,000) Alchemy * (Weapon: 48 Attack, 42 Defense). Needs: ** x20 ** x4 ** x4 * . Needs: ** x16, or ** x6 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs: ** x9 Item Archives * Relic item archive: ** x15: +5 Attack each 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 26,000,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hours monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Alperon, the Corrupted 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. *Slay Alperon, the Corrupted 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points Notes *Introduced: May 1, 2013 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters